


i'm having coffee with a demon

by pipperoni



Series: demons, empty coffee cups, and black cats [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, binsung as a couple are just mentioned, i rated it t bc wooj curses a lot oops, its kinda fluffy, jisung is mentioned, minho is a demon and he got his wisdom tooth removes so hes all weird, theres a cat and her name is toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipperoni/pseuds/pipperoni
Summary: this week was a pain in the ass, and all woojin wanted was to spend the day napping, the night reading and going through his social media, and the weekend fixing his now fucked up sleeping schedule.what he did not look forward to, was finding a demon sitting in his living room, pouting, and petting his cat.





	i'm having coffee with a demon

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on my ot9 fic,, im doing this,,, i promise ill update one spoon. eventually. anyways, this started as a warm up but i really like it hehe so i decided to post it. enjoy!!!

woojin was looking forward to getting back home today. his annoying ass roommate- and best friend-, changbin, is going out with his boyfriend, jisung, and the older will finally get the peace and quiet he needed. this week was a pain in the ass, and all woojin wanted was to spend the day napping, the night reading and going through his social media, and the weekend fixing his now fucked up sleeping schedule.

what he did _not_ look forward to, was finding a demon sitting in his living room, pouting, and petting his cat.

see, it's known that demons exist, but it's not everyday that you find one in your living room.

"uh, hi?" woojin said, hoping to get the demon's attention.

the demon looked up from the cat, and woojin noticed the bandage around his jaw. the demon was looking at woojin in confusion, still petting the cat.

"who are you?" the demon asked, confused. "what are you doing here?"

"uhm. i live here? what are you doing here?"

the demon just quietly stared at woojin, and then at the cat. he suddenly stopped, eyes widning, as if realising- "you're not dori." he said. then looking back up, cat like eyes staring at woojin, he continued- "you're not jisung."

 _jisung?_  "yes i think we established that already. you just asked me who i am."

"who are you?"

woojin was so close to snapping. all he wanted was to nap. why, of all people, this demon decide to annoy him. "my name is woojin," he explained. "i've just had the shittiest week and all i want is to nap. can you please tell me who are you, and what are you doing in my living room, petting my cat?"

"i'm minho. i have no idea how i ended up here... i got my wisdom tooth taken out and i wanted to home and pet dori but i ended up here. i guess i calculated the distance wrong or something."

that... makes a bit of sense? it explains the bandage, and why the de- minho, was so confused to see woojin. still, woojin wanted minho out, and his cat back.

woojin sighed. "well, do you have enough power or whatever to leave? i'm kind of busy."

"psh, of course i have energy for that." the demon bragged. "i always do. but i'm kind of tired, can i just nap here? i won't bother i promise."

so much for always having energy.

minho was talking slowly with a constant pout on his lips that made woojin want to scream. out of frustration. of course.

giving in- and being too tired to starts arguing with the demon that kidnapped his own cat- woojin silently sat on the couch near the demon. woojin's cat jumped off of minho's lap and made her way near the human's thighs, gesturing for him to pet her. minho pouted even more.

"woojin." minho sang.

"what."

"my gums hurt."

 _oh my god._ "obviously. did they give you pain killers?"

"they did but it still hurts."

"just rest. take a nap and maybe it'll help."

woojin's cat, unsatisfied with the lack of attention, walked her way back into minho's lap, purring loudly when the demon gives her the attention she wanted.

"what's her name?"

"toothless."

minho snickered. "that's a stupid name." he said, laying his head on the human's shoulder.

woojin didn't object. "i know, i tried to explain that to changbin but he insisted that she reminded him of that one dragon named toothless from this movie he watched."

"changbin? isn't that jisung's boyfriend?"

oh boy, changbin has a lot to explain when he gets back. "i guess."

they sat in comfortable silence. minho still laying his head on woojin's shoulder, petting toothless, and slowly falling asleep. shortly after, woojin fell asleep as well, lulled by toothless' purring.

when woojin woke up, minho left. he probably left after he woke up. unfortunately, one demon left, another (not so) demon arrived.

at least he expected this one to arrive.

"what the fuck were you doing cuddling with minho hyung."

"nice to see you too changbin. i've been doing fine, thank you for asking."

"yeah yeah." changbin rolled his eyes at woojin's tone. "explain."

"how about you explain first, because apparently you've been dating a demon for two years." woojin said. he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

changbin froze. "he told you? this asshole i swear-"

"he was on a bunch of meds, he probably doesn't remember shit, so don't bother." woojin explained. "just... i'm your best friend. you can tell me things, even if it sounds like the craziest thing ever."

"you don't think it's crazy? that i'm dating a demon?"

"are you kidding? of course i do. but jisung makes you happy, so i'll let it slide this time." woojin said, getting up from the couch and stretching. his muscles are going to be sore tomorrow. "i'm making tea, do you want some?"

changbin smiled. "no for the tea, i have some earlier. thank you though, hyung. for not lecturing me about dating a demon. assuming you'll date a demon soon as well-"

"excuse me?"

"minho asked for your number before he left."

"so he couldn't wait until i woke up. this feels like a one night stand."

"jisung was calling him, saying he needs minho to come back quick. you know how it is with him."

"yikes." woojin said, and heard a notification sound from his phone.

"it's probably him." changbin smirked. "you better answer."

"oh shut up will you."

  


 

**unknown number:**

hey cutie ;)

did it hurt when you fell from heaven

 **you:**  

i dont know

you tell me 

**unknown number:**

,, im a demon

not a fallen angel

 **you:**  

i was trying to flirt back. 

**unknown number:**

i

.

anyways!!!!

are you free tomorrow?

 **you:**  

sure

i know this great coffee place, do you want to go there? 

**minho,, <3:**

of course babe

i'll see you around 4 then <3

  


 

it'll be the next day when woojin realises minho probably doesn't know where the coffee shop is.

that's when he saw a demon sitting in his living room, petting his cat, for the second time this week. smiling this time.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk with me!! im [@jiryujin](https://twitter.com/jiryujin) on twitter!!!


End file.
